Lucius Malfoy -Falling Inlove With The Bad Boy ( Love Story )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Erin is also a Slytherin who is an adult who then falls in love with Lucius once they meet eachother and no matter what she will always love him even if he is evil. Tags: darkness, fantasy, harrypotter, lovestory, luciusmalfoy, romance, fanfiction, harry potter
1. Chapter 1-Lucius

I was walking down the halls of Malfoy Manor and I was a bit lost looking for someone I had then spotted who I was looking for , he was tall,in his 30's or older he had white blond hair that was down to his shoulders .I smiled at him and asked " Your Lucius Malfoy am I right ? " He smiled as he said "Yes and you are ,right my dear ." He had asked then I replied "My names Erin and I'm also a Slytherin just like you ." He smiled as he had said " That's really cool . "


	2. Chapter 2- Were You Lookin For Me?

I had then sat down on the chair across from Lucius as he asked me "By the way were you lookin for me earlier?" I then nodded my head yes. He then said "By the way welcome to Malfoy Manor you may stay here if you wish to I can show you to your room." I smiled as I said " Alright sounds good." He then took a hold of my hand and walked upstairs with me I stood beside him as he unlocked the door just by waving his wand infront of it and it opened .I then walked inside as he said " Well here you are,my dear ." He smiled .I sat down on the bed with him and talked for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3-Gettin To Know More About Him

As we were still sitting on the bed beside eachother I had asked " So Lucius tell me more about you."He then said " My wand I own is an Elm with a dragon heartstring core also before it is transformed into one it's a cane actually. It actually has one in it and I'm in Slytherin which you know already. And I'm also the richiest person who has ever lived here I also sometimes go to Hogwarts but mostly I'm just here in the Malfoy Manor." He had explained to me . I then had said " Well that's pretty cool. Oh and do you like long walks ? " He smiled as he said " Yes of course and by the way if you'd like we could go for a walk my , dear." I nodded and said " Sure sounds great ." I had said while getting my jacket off the hook and put it on then he opened the front door locked it then we went for a walk.


	4. C4-So Lucius Wanna Go On A Date Later?

While we were walking I turned to look over at Lucius and asked him " So Lucius wanna go on a date later?" He smiled as he had said " Sure I would love that,my dear ." So then I smiled as we were walking down the streets of London I was holding his hand while he had his cane in his other hand and we had seen a tree full of pink blossoms that had smelled really nice. I smiled and said " Very beautiful huh?" He nodded and said " Yes it is actually." I then smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5-Going Back First Date

We then went back inside the Manor I went upstairs to put on a dress that was green and I had came downstairs and that's when I had seen Lucius with his hair tied back firmly with a black bow and he was wearing black also he had some kind of thing on his outfit that looked like snakes or something he looked at me with his look on his face cause he was amazed about how pretty I looked in my dress. He had said " Wow you look gorgeous." I smiled and also blushed as Lucius had said that so I said " Thank you ." So him and I went out for our first date we went to a park for wizards and had a really good time.


	6. Chapter 6-Dinner At The Malfoy Manor

Then Lucius had opened the door of the manor and we had walked in sat down at the round table and he had made dinner for us while his son Draco was at one of his friend's house that was also a Slytherin so it was just me and Lucius who was in the Malfoy Manor for now so we enjoyed our dinner together. It was indeed the best night ever. After that I sat beside him on the couch as we talked to eachother about a few things.


	7. Chapter 7-Goodnight Lucius

It was now 9:15pm so Lucius had put his cane away somewhere safe so he could find it and I walked over to him and kissed his cheek as I had said "Goodnight Lucius ." He smiled as he said to me " Goodnight Erin hope you sleep good here in Malfoy Manor for the first time and if you want your sheets changed anytime just let me know alright ,my dear?" He asked . I nodded and said " Alright thank you Lucius ." So I then went upstairs to go to sleep. I had already gotten into my pj's and lifted the covers as I put them over me and I slept on my side. The bed was quite comfortable in fact.


	8. Chapter 8-Good Morning Lucius

I had woken up that very morning as it was a Tuesday morning as Draco was in class as his father and I were still at the Manor. I then went down to the kitchen and seen Lucius I said to him " Good morning Lucius ." He smiled and said " Morning my love . Here's your breakfast today it's waffles with strawberries on it . " I smiled as I said " I love those . " I had said as I took a bite of one of the strawberry topped waffles.


	9. Chapter 9-How Are They ?

He then asked me " How are they are they good ? " I nodded and said " Yes they are really good I like them .You did a very good job Lucius. " He then smiled and said " Why thank you I think so too ." He said as he took a bite of one . I smiled and said "Your very welcome ." He smiled back at me when I had said that .


	10. Chapter 10-The Kiss

Then after breakfast we had gotten dressed and sat down on the couch I had put my hand gently on Lucius's cheek as I kissed his lips romantically it was the greatest kiss ever felt like sparks were flying so what if he was evil I still thought he had a heart of gold and still loved him no matter what. Then we just sat and talked for a bit after that .


	11. Chapter 11-Saving HerLet Her Go!

Later that day I had went outside for a walk then all of a sudden the man who shouldn't be named had grabbed me by my arm and was going to hurt me I had yelled "Lucius !Help me !Please!"So he came quickly outside .And had said "Stay away from her !and let go of her!" He yelled .Then Voldemort asked "Why? what will you do if I don't ." Then Lucius replied "I don't know but please release her I love her so what if I'm evil I love her no matter what .Just please let her go." He then said "Very well." He had then let go of my arm and I ran to Lucius and hugged him.I had said to him "Thank you Lucius for saving me" He smiled and said "Your welcome ."He kissed my cheek and now the man who shouldn't be named was no where to be found. Lucius then had said "Don't worry your safe now ." I had smiled and hugged him when he said that.


	12. C12-Thank You Again Lucius For Saving Me

I then smiled as I looked at Lucius and said " Thank you again Lucius for saving me ." He smiled as he had said "Your welcome my dear I wouldn't just leave you there so he could hurt you I love you and good thing he will never be here again to hurt you your safe now ." I then smiled and gave him a hug . I then said " Yeah your right and I thank you for that Lucius." He smiled then replied " No problem love."


	13. 13-Lucius You Have The Sweetest Smile

I was sitting down with Lucius and he looked at me and smiled I then had said to him "Lucius you have the sweetest smile ever." He then said " Awww thank you that's very sweet of you to say my love." I had blushed when he said then he then kissed my cheek as he did his long white blond hair tickled my cheek as his hair was in the way a bit I was giggling when he had did that he then asked " What what's so funny darling?" I then had said " Your hair is ticking my cheek while you were kissing me ." He then said " Oh alright ." He had said giggling .


	14. Chapter 14-I Love You Lucius

I then looked at Lucius and said " I love you Lucius ." He then smiled as he had said " I love you too my ,love." He smiled and kissed my cheek my cheeks turned a light shade of pink and I smiled as he had said " You are the sweetest girl ever. I am so happy to be with you" I smiled as I then replied " Awww that's sweet and I'm happy to be with you as well." I said as I kissed Lucius's cheek.


	15. 15-You Have Really Pretty Blue-Grey Eyes

I smiled as I looked at Lucius and I said to him " Lucius you have really beautiful blueish grey eyes ." He then smiled and said " Why thank you. " I smiled at him and kissed his cheek his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink when I had kissed him on his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16-Lucius Do You Need Anything ?

I was standing near the table and looked at Lucius and as he was sitting there looking at me I had asked " Lucius do you need anything ? " He then nodded as he replied "Yes please could you get me a glass of water ? " He said with a smile I then went to go get a glass and poured some water in it then brought it back to him then I placed it on the table as he smiled and said "Thank you love ." I smiled as he then took a sip . I smiled while I had said "Your welcome dear. "


	17. Chapter 17-Lucius Are You Okay?

Then later I had seen Lucius when I had came back and he had finished his water but then he was sweating on his forehead and I had asked "Lucius are you Okay?" He said " No I think I have a fever. " He had explained . I put my hand over his forehead and I then said " Your forehead is hot I think you do have a fever come with me. " He nodded as he got up and I walked him up to the stairs and we got into the bedroom I had told him to lay down so he did and I had put the covers on him as I said " Lucius you should get some rest I'll come and check on you every now and then alright." He nodded and said " Alright." So then I went downstairs and let him sleep.


	18. Chapter 18-Lucius How You Feeling Now?

I then went upstairs and shook Lucius's shoulder lightly he then woke up and I had asked " Lucius how you feeling now? " He smiled and said " Much better and thank you so much for looking after me." I smiled as I said " Your welcome." I had said as I sat down on his bed and kissed his cheek . I was happy that he was feeling better now then he did before.


	19. Chapter 19-Draco

Then Draco had came in and said to his father " Father who's that lady beside you? she's pretty." He then had said " That's my girlfriend she will be staying here in Malfoy Manor with us .Her names Erin by the way." Draco then smiled and said " Hi Erin nice to meet you I'm his son." I smiled as I said " Nice to meet you too Draco ." He then said " Welcome to our home Erin hope you'll like it here." I then smiled and said " I hope so too ."


	20. C 20-A Emerald Heart Necklace For Erin

I sat down on the chair and said " Hey Lucius how are you?" He then smiled and said " I'm doing good how about you?" I smiled as I said " I'm doing pretty good too thanks for asking, Lucius." He then replied " That's good to hear my love. " As he kissed my cheek I couldn't help but blush when he did. He then gave me a emerald green stone heart necklace that was on a silver chain my eyes sparkled as I took a look at it and I said " Oh my god it's beautiful thank you so much Lucius." He smiled as he had said " I knew you would love it ." I smiled then I kissed his cheek to thank him for the necklace.


	21. Cast Of The Story

Jason Isaacs As Lucius Malfoy

Toni As Erin.

Tom Felton As Draco Malfoy

and Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort


End file.
